yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Elora
Tutorial Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Confused on the lay out? Take a look at our 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Gen characters. 1st Gen 2nd Gen 3rd Gen To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. At the top right hand section of the screen it's easy. Click the arrow next to the Big ''Edit ''button at the top of the screen so you can use the classic edit or the new edit system. ALSO! When Uploading pictures. I've noticed that it's easier to use the gallery button and slide shows. You can center your pictures and all, and even change the size of them from the gallery portion. 'Elora' 'Grey' EloraGrey Nicknames: El, (others will form later based on relationships). 25 ( Character's date of birth goes here. MM/DD ) 'Female' (Female/Male) '5'4"' ( Character's height goes here. But try to keep it realistic.) '120 lbs' ( Character weight goes here. ) Blood Type - A ( A, B, AB, B, so on and so forth ) * Blunt * Easily annoyed * Is secretly a pervert * Serious * Sarcastic * Snide ( Give me a 6 bullet description of your character. ) Apperance Muscular, but vuluptuous. Wine colored hair, tanned skin, often wearing warm colors, like maroon, browns, golds, deeper reds and black. Allignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'What district do you live in?' Old New York 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Class' Vigilante - Hero 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Street Fighting/ Flow of battle: Sei Chi Form N/A 'Weapon of Choice' Often finding things around her to pick up and use, preferably a pipe. Allies/Enemies None just yet. 'Background' Elora has heritage from the Elven Tribes within The Bleak Terrain, her tribe slowly moved from those lands after they became desolate, into the modern cities. Her family lived in a very rural area. However, in the plight of an outbreak between clans, Elora was sent to live with her Uncle inside of Old New York (Not finished due to needed editing and completing.) PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Stamina Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen